1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for generating three-dimensional images.
2. Description of Related Art
Three dimensional images are being used in various applications including three-dimensional television and three-dimensional gaming. Further, this technology is growing into new areas including various graphical displays for consumer and business applications. One significant attribute of a three-dimensional image is the range of depth and how the depth range is utilized for various applications. Many significant developments with regard to this attribute have not been realized.